Thirteen's company, fourteen's a crowd
by Lady Wonderful
Summary: They never wanted a 14th member. But here she is. The completely perfect Xion is determined to steal Roxas away from them, to smash their friendships, hog all the screentime, smother them to death in their sleep... well, according to Axel that is. A/R D/Z
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: This was fan-made by my sad, sad little brain. I do not own Kingdom Hearts or its lovely characters. I tried to buy Demyx for £1.50 but the seller closed shop and refused to sell. D;**

**Another little random series, [not AU this time! -gasp-] in which I basically bash Xion to pieces and experiment with crackish situations. Inspired by many people, including my best friend, who had the scary idea that happens towards the end of the chapter. But I won't say what it is cause it'll spoil it. xD**

* * *

It can be intimidating at first. All the white. The chairs that go on forever and ever (except Vexen's) and the thirteen jet black figures pressed against this pure bleached backdrop, as visible as thirteen ebony rooks in a patch of marble snow.

They flashed Fourteen their most appealing smiles as she stood in the centre of it all, and she shuddered, for it was like having thirteen cheshire cats all leer at you at once, and she felt very much violated. Even by the woman._ Especially_ by the woman. She was the scariest of all, you see.

"Organization XIII, this is Xion. Xion, this is Organization XIII," said Xemnas half-heartedly. He'd grown sick of individual introductions since he'd passed out from oxygen deprivation when Larxene had joined them. The others had found it quite hilarious and taken pictures, which they had fondly inserted into the Organization Family Scrapbook and they would reminisce on this time over a few drinks and some George Michael, occasionally.

Xion bowed in a Japanese fashion, and said, "I'm not worthy to be in your presence, you're all too good to me. But would you like to be friends?"

The room rumbled with "Hello"s and "Oh GOD"s and the rather common: "Kick her out NOW", before Xion, incapable of understanding her lack of emotions, burst into tears and fled the room.

"Anyone going to follow her?" Asked Luxord, after a pause, who liked to remind everyone else that he was an English Gentleman, despite having no intentions to carry out the suggestion _himself_.

"No, she's just doing it for the attention. Just ignore her," replied Marluxia, yawning and inspecting his hair for split-ends. Thankfully, there were none. "It's a _female _thing."

Larxene, for the record, did not reply. This was because she was pondering on whether having another girl around was a good thing or not, and this has captured her full attention. She decided on not, for Xion was bound to cut into her screen-time and would most definitely ruin her chances of being a heroine in the world of feminism, and there was no way in hell she was losing out on the award to Mulan, _again. _

"We'd better not be changing the name to Organization _XIV _or I'm going to have to smack a bitch," said Axel.

"No, of course not," said Xemnas crossly. "That wouldn't sound right."

There was a chorus of relieved sighs at this revelation. And then there was a stony silence.

"Roxas," said Saix at last. He crossed his legs. "Perhaps you should go and see if Xion is okay." Which can be translated as "Roxas, you are the weakest in rank, so I order you to go and stop the little bitch from crying or else I will stab you and turn your insides into a unique finger painting that will be shown in various contemporary art galleries throughout the nation".

Grumbling, the blonde created a portal of darkness from his seat and disappeared within it, ready to approach his certain doom.

* * *

He walked around the corridors, craning his neck at every nook and cranny, for at least half an hour, until he found his target curled up into a ball and sobbing into the black sleeves of her cloak, slumped against the wall of the library.

"Uh, hey Xion," he said, feeling more uncomfortable than should be really necessary, and he rubbed the back of his neck as he waited for her reply. The tearful wreck lifted her head from her knees, her face was all beautiful and natural, all tear-stained and snotty and blotchy like it was right then. "I'm Roxas."

"I-it's nice to meet you, Roxas," she murmured in reply, her throat tight.

"I'm sorry that everyone upset you like that," the blonde continued, feeling hopeful that he was making some sort of progress in the situation. "They can't help being cruel, you know, no hearts and all…"

"Uh huh," Xion sniffed, and stood up, brightening instantly. "It's okay. I deserve it anyway."

"I'm sure they'll grow to like you in time."

"Yes, they might, if I'm ever so lucky to obtain their valuable friendship," she smiled, and she was quite pretty, when she smiled, but then she was pretty every moment of her life. And smart. And creative. And athletic. And best friends forever with the entire world.

"Well, if you want someone to talk to, I'm always available," Roxas offered. "Well, except for when I'm on a mission or bath time or whatever."

"I'm glad!" She was positively beaming at this point, and she hugged her new blonde best friend extremely tightly, and then promptly fell over. Darn her clumsiness! Darn it to heck!

From her art studio, situated across from the Library that Shouldn't Be Spoken To, Namine watched the scene with complete disgust. And horror. And something that could have been heartbreak but really wasn't since she didn't have a heart in the first place.

That blue-haired-Kairi-wannabe-bitch was honing in on _her_ man! _Her _cuddle-bunny-munchkin-Roxas! The object of her non-existent affections! Of which she would spend hours each day following him around so that she could draw countless sketches of him and pin them to her bedroom walls!

Throwing her Satan-red coloured pastel to the ground and crumpling it under her white ballet flat shoe; staring at this hussy who was falling all over Roxas and pretending it was an accident, (and laughing. Laughing!) and her jealously absorbing the blonde's warm reaction to the incident, the adorable little blonde girl had declared a sentiment of war.

* * *

Axel was most displeased. The meeting had been dissolved soon after Roxas had left them, and without his best friend slash toy boy around to keep him company he'd had to settle for watching Demyx and Xigbar play slaps for the last hour and a half, and he could feel his violence level raise several notches every time he heard an "OW!" or a "You-you pickle!", thus he was very close to eruption point.

The only uplifting aspect of the situation was watching the pair's anger and competitiveness grow larger and larger, until their faces, and hands, were painted red raw and their hits were becoming increasingly more spiteful. Demyx wasn't known to be violent, but slaps, Axel supposed, riled him up big time.

Luckily Roxas arrived at the scene before either Nobody could kill each other, and with his sweet, awkward attitude, dissuaded them to quit playing and to rest their raw hands in cooling water. Grinning, Axel fell to his knees and snuggled the teenage blonde's waist, nuzzling his bellybutton with his nose, and then, all of a sudden, there was this:

"Hey Axel, you remember Xion? (Get off.)"

With lidded eyes, the redhead turned and examined the new member archly, his lips curled into a sneer of disgust. "Charmed," he said, feeling snooty.

"It's awfully amazing to meet you," she said, blushing furiously.

"Since she's new here, and she doesn't really know anyone yet, I said it was cool if she just hung around with us for a while," Roxas explained. "Is that all right with you, Axel?"

Axel wanted to scream, to summon his chakrams, set Xigbar on fire and then fling them to the ground, and yell: "Fuck no!" But his pretty little Roxy was giving him _that look_, with his golden angel smile and his cute little blush and he felt so cheap for this ridiculous weakness but there was no way he could say no to it. And so he said, "I suppose, for a little while, she can come with us on _occasions, _but_-"_

"See, Xion? You needn't have been so nervous about me asking him, I told you he was nice."

"Oh, but when you said he was so over-the-top loyal and possessive, I didn't know what to think."

"Hey hey, hold it with a capital H," said Axel furiously. "Were you _talking about me_? To _Xion? _Who I hardly _know?"_

The blonde and, to Axel's utter fury, Xion, laughed lightly at his questions, which were so completely serious, and he said, "Now, Axel. There's no need to be so insecure. Don't worry about it. Now where's Demyx? I want to introduce Xion to him."

The redhead, who was now crouching on the ground and prodding the tile with his index finger, answered moodily: "You should know. You just sent him and Xigbar away to soothe their painful hands. But I see you're already throwing your old life and your old friends away and you don't give a damn what we do anymore, and you're happy to just bark orders and then forget the hell we existed because you're the key bearer and you're more special than us lowly minions and we have to eat spam for lunch while you get Chicago Town pizza and crepes and curly fries-"

"What're you saying, Axel? You're mumbling and I can't hear you," said Roxas.

"_Nothing_, your majesty."

"Well, okay then. Maybe you should go get some sleep, since you're all cranky and shit, and I'll go find Demyx. Come on Xion."

* * *

From what Roxas had learned that afternoon, was that Demyx had completely disappeared in the castle somewhere (or maybe he'd gone on a little trip, like a Harvest Moon character, and would be back later) and so the blonde decided that he'd wait for dinnertime to introduce Xion personally to everyone. In the meantime, he gave her an extensive tour of the castle, showed her her sleeping quarters, and rehearsed a series of rules and customs that were important to keep in mind when walking around or interacting with certain members.

And then, it was dinner time.

He steered her into the banquet hall, and it was already full of the Organization plus Naminé, who all turned to stare at her in a most intimidating way, before turning around again as if nothing had happened. Xion took the seat between Axel and Roxas, as the latter insisted that she needed to bond with his best friend slash sugar daddy in order to feel safe in the castle at all times.

Fortunately, Demyx was sitting directly opposite them, and was in the ideal place for introductions. He was munching blissfully on his cooked vegetables, however, and didn't take much notice of the little girl before him. Axel tried several unsuccessful attempts at communication to him, mouthing, "Don't respond to the evil monster." But Demyx had his eyes closed and therefore found it impossible to lip-read.

"Hey Dem!" Roxas said forcefully, shaking the sitarist's arm in a firm manner. Having miraculously gained the blonde's attention, he felt it appropriate to say: "This is Xion. Xion, this is Demyx. He's actually pretty nice."

"It's a magnificent privilege to be acquainted with you," Xion responded instantly, ever vigilant, like a sparrow hawk.

"Uh huh," Demyx licked his lips. "I saw you in the hall before, when you ran out crying, you know. Still, it's nice to be introduced in person. Zexy, you gonna eat that mushroom?"

"Uh uh."

"_Merci_," the blonde grinned gratefully, capturing the unwanted mushroom with his fork from Zexion's plate and popping it into his mouth. "Mmmmm."

"I didn't say you could _have _it."

"No, but you _implied _it, and that's all that counts."

"Oh, and this is Zexion," Roxas pointed out to his blue haired friend. Xion opened her mouth in an instant in order to gush out her usual combination of praise slash friendly greeting, but-

"Save it," the Schemer said abruptly, holding up a hand for closure. "I don't have the patience for a fake suck-up session just now."

"Uhh I'm sorry," Xion replied tearfully.

"Aw, someone's a grumpy sourpuss today," Demyx laughed, grabbing at Zexion's cheeks and squeezing them hard. And then he yelped, and the shorter nobody sat triumphant, having smashed the heel of his foot into Demyx's with a fair deal of force one and a half seconds prior to the screeching.

"I've been busy with something lately," Zexion explained, ignoring the pitiful whining that occupied his left ear. "And I haven't been getting much sleep, as I've been working very hard on it."

Axel snickered nastily into his pie.

"Wow-wee," said Demyx, who had recovered, and was busily indulging in his portion of the pie. "This is so damn good. What's in it Xaldin?"

The dark haired nobody looked over at the blonde with his twinkling twilight eyes, and for a moment, was distracted by the encompassing beauty of their newest member, resting his gaze on her for several moments, before replying: "Oh, fish."

It was then that the whole table twisted in their seats and stared at Demyx with a great deal of anticipation, for his reaction was sure to bring them trifles of amusement that would entertain them for several weeks at the least. He was a vegetarian, you see.

The display did not disappoint; his fork froze in midair, his face drained pale, his green eyes bugged a little, his bottom lip twitched, gaped open just slightly, and then the babbling: "f-f-f-f-FISH?!" He dropped the fork, covered his mouth in terror with his hand. Fish happened to be very rare in the World That Never Was and in the neighbouring supermarkets, and was seldom allowed in an average evening meal due to the outrageously high costs. Coincidentally, his fish, affectionately named Ariel, had mysteriously disappeared a few days ago.

"Well, _that _was completely worth it," said Larxene contentedly, settling back in her chair, as Demyx rushed out of the room to throw up. "And this pie Xaldin, _oh my god. _This pie, oh my god."

Xaldin nodded, solemn and smiling thinly with gratitude, yet he could not tear his gaze away from Fourteen. So petite and adorable and beautiful was she! She was just as pretty as Larxene, but twenty times as enchanting, with hardly no aggression whatsoever! Oh how his eyebrows fluttered when he thought of those bright blue eyes and that small angelic smile!

He leaned toward Lexaeus with reddened cheeks and a confused expression: "I think my eyebrows are in love," he said.

Lexaeus only nodded slowly in response.

* * *

The next morning Xion woke up, yawning and stretching in the white nightdress that she'd lent from Naminé (much to the blonde's irritation) and found a something that was white and blue with a bit of yellow, and streaked with red, lying on the floor by her feet.

This something happened to have feathers, and was of the duck variety, and wearing a sailor suit. A note was pinned down to the fabric by the red bowtie and she collected it curiously.

_Blood is red, _

_and sharks are blue._

_My eyebrows love you,_

_And I don't want to kill you._

_Your secret admirer_

At first, she blushed, squealed a little with girlish excitement and jumped around: Could it be _him_? Oh it must be _him! _He had such odd eyebrows, and he seemed rather violent in nature, and even a little shy, she was sure.

And then she looked down at the 'gift'. The duck was streaked with what was probably blood, it's neck bent at an indescribable angle, and its eyes, still open, were streaked with large black crosses. It was pretty much dead.

And that's when Xion screamed.

* * *

**To be continued... **

**Please review. I give you cake, yes yes? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Me? Own Kingdom Hearts? As if! **

**I feel like this isn't as good as chapter one. But I hope you like it anyway. C:**

* * *

Chapter Two.

"We're having a Happy un-Valentines Day ball next week, didn't you hear?"

Roxas shook his head lightly, a no, as he stared up at the white, pink and yellow disaster that was hanging from a dangerous point on the staircase, with the most confused expression on his cute little pudgy face.

"Are you… okay, Naminé?" He asked, wincing, for the tiny blonde was ever so tangled up in ribbon and confetti and an illegible banner of some sort, and she was sure to break something if she fell, and he couldn't help but wonder how she'd come to be in that position in the first place.

"Um, well, I suppose not," she replied, in such a soft voice, and she wiggled about a fair bit to emphasise the situation. "Can you help me down, Roxas?"

Laughing, and nodding, he used his skilful expertise in order to cut the ribbons with his trusty keyblades, and to catch the poor artist at the exact same time, because he was just heroic that way. "So, what were you doing up there, all tangled up?"

"Well… I applied myself to be the creative director of the ball, and I've been making banners and posters and decorations and all sorts of things. And I've been trying to put them up." She blushed, embarrassed, nudging at the white tile with her equally white shoe in an awkward manner.

Of course, she had failed to mention, to her one true love, that this was all an elaborate rouse used to make Roxas notice her. Aided by Xigbar, who was always happy to help in an irresponsible, gravity-defying situation, she'd put herself on as a damsel in distress, and he would hold her in his arms and look into her eyes and it would be just so wonderful…

"You alive, Naminé?"

"Oh, oh yes!" (After all, this was her chance!) "I was just wondering, Roxas…" she giggled nervously. "Did you want to-?"

"DUDE! Did it work?" And why was everything ruined by Xigbar's curious shrieking? Naminé could only pout, and wonder why nothing ever went well for her.

"What are you talking about, Xigbar?" Asked Roxas.

The Freeshooter was then faced with some sort of moral dilemma, and he turned to Naminé and then to Roxas, and back again, several times, before shrugging: "Nothing. Just came to pass you a message from Axel."

"What is it?"

"Something like: 'Me. Roxas. ABBA Singstar. Now.'"

The blonde turned to Naminé apologetically, "I'm so sorry, Nam. I have to go; you know how Axel is with his ABBA…"

"Aw, it's fine, don't worry about it," she replied, effectively masking her disappointment, and making a mental note to destroy Xigbar's memories in some way or another in the meantime.

It would be okay, after all, Xion was no match for her.

12345678910111213(14)

That morning, Xion had found, at the foot of her bed, an adorable fawn with fur the colour of the sweetest caramel (dead, unfortunately) and attached, another pseudo-angry but very much appreciated poem. This time, it was a haiku.

Yet, she couldn't help but feel rather disappointed. It was only a few days until the night of the un-Valentines Day ball, and although she had been given plenty of gifts and _the_ most romantic poems, there had been no mention of it from him, and thus no invitation.

And so, being the confident, modern woman that she was, she was going to ask him herself. How could he say no? When she was just so feminist and twenty-first century and so extremely self-assured?

Giggling, she skipped down the hallway as her lovesick mind plotted and schemed of how she'd ask him, and how he would react, and what gift she could give him, and what she should wear and how wonderful the ball would be.

12345678910111213(14)

"Damn it Demyx! Why do you always win?" There was a childish throwing down of the Singstar microphone as Axel yelled this, followed by a hurt response of: "Don't break it!" from everyone's favourite water-loving blonde. "I miss the duet days! Working as a team, Lay all your love on me!"

"Sorry Ax, but you know we can't go on co-op together anymore, since, yanno, you shave off all my points," Demyx replied, looking coolly at his nails. "Truth be told, you're just not that good."

B-b-b-bu- ROXAS!" The redhead turned to his best friend slash toy boy with such a great look of exasperation (and was that distress?) that the key bearer could not help but feel some sort of pity for him.

"I really don't know what I'm supposed to do, Axel."

"Tell Demyx he can't play anymore! That's what you're supposed to do."

"I think you're forgetting who paid for it in the first place," muttered Demyx darkly, and reaching for both microphones to emphasise the point.

"Oh come on!" The redhead yelled, smacking the floor. "It was a gift, you _said_. You, Demyx, you are a sleaze. I didn't think that when you offered to buy me it that time, when I was broke, that you were going to use it against me for the _rest of my life_. You said it was _mine._ A gift between buddies. You sneaky little washed up slag."

"I said I would buy it for you, if you promised to pay me back when you could, Mr Selective Hearing," the blonde replied, looking hurt. "And I know you have the money, so don't give me that look, 'cause I saw you treating everyone to Dry Martinis the other day, _and _you didn't offer me one!"

"Well, that's because you're a-!"

"Hey look who's here guys!" Roxas interrupted nervously, as Xion had rather appropriately appeared in the doorway, and the two older, more responsible nobodies were up in each other's face like madmen, almost at the point to exchanging blows and/or "Your mom" remarks. The young lady was keeping a distance, pursing her lips, as she observed the fight with great interest.

Luckily the outburst was enough to withdraw the pair from their bubble of conflict, and turn to the new arrival with an embarrassed nodding of the head, and from the redhead, a grunt of vague acknowledgment.

"Hi Xion," said Demyx, with a little smile out of politeness, but making for the door, arms loaded with his Singstar gear. "I was just leaving."

The Blunette bowed as he passed her, muttering humbling sentiments to him, as she was so not worthy of his presence, whilst Axel gave a snort of disgust.

"How are you doing, Xi-Xi?" The blonde asked, having approached her, and taking a hand, swinging it to and fro, and to and fro, as they had become fast friends over the past few days.

"Well, um, I don't know how to say this, Roxypie… I think I saw someone in your room just now."

"Oh God, who was it this time?"

"It could have been Larxene…"

"Oh crap, I've gotta get out of here and find her!" Roxas panicked, running away for what seemed like the billionth time that day.

This just left Xion and Axel. The latter coughed and made to leave.

"No wait!" Xion cried. She grabbed his hand. Shocked, he span around to face her. A million different emotions passed between them as their eyes locked, as blue met green. If only their non-existent hearts would pound until the point of sickness, for their stomachs to fill with sugar-happy butterflies that flapped and flapped with rhapsodic stimulation, for the rest of the world to be invisible and forgotten, (and it didn't seem to matter, when all she could see was him and all he could see was her), to be frozen forever in this moment, which was the ultimate effect of cupid, when there was the treasure of love at first sight happening before him. Axel snatched his hand away.

"The hell?"

"DO YOU WANT TO GO TO THE UN-VALENTINES DAY BALL WITH ME?" Okay, so she hadn't meant to shriek, but she just felt _so_ nervous. A little bit embarrassed, she turned her large blue eyes up to him with child-like innocence, and batted her eyelashes slightly.

She had not expected hysterical laughter. It went on for about ten minutes, him cackling and then clutching his side, eyes filling with tears, falling on the ground, doubled-up and pounding and pounding at the floor.

Xion wasn't sure whether she should join in or just stand there looking hurt. Either way, she felt somewhat awkward as she waited for him to finish. Axel stood up slowly, flicked a tear of mirth from his pretty left eye, and regarded her sternly, hands on hips.

"Okay Xion, let's get this straight. You're on crack. Sorry, but you're lacking in several departments that I need. It's not me, it's you. I hope you understand. You are the weakest link, goodbye."

And so he disappeared into a portal of darkness. The poor girl was left standing in this white void with something like heartbreak ripping her chest apart, and she wondered and wondered of what it was that Axel 'needed'. If she had any chance of getting his affections, she would have to find out.

12345678910111213(14)

"I think I'm going to do it, Lexaeus, I'm going to ask her to the un-Valentines day ball," said Xaldin, that afternoon, as he and the Silent Hero sat in the kitchen indulging in hot coffee and rock buns, accompanied with a pot of chocolate dipping sauce. The sugar had given him the courage that he hadn't had before, and now his eyebrows were almost quivering with adrenaline, like very eager caterpillars.

"I feel your courage Xaldin," Lexaeus replied, and made a fist, determined. "I too, will confess my true feelings. I will ask _him _to the dance."

"Well, that's good. I wish you well."

Cups of coffee were lifted to two pairs of lips, and drank from, deeply, until all that remained was the dregs, and then simultaneously slammed down on to the tabletop.

12345678910111213(14)

Lexaeus was on his way to the library, inwardly practising pretty little sentiments that he would say to his beloved, when he bumped into Demyx. Literally. The poor musician ended up halfway down the hall, lying on his back and howling in a totally inappropriate way, from the impact.

"I apologise, Demyx," he said, watching him slowly get to his feet. The Melodius Nocturne pulled a face, but said nothing, as he couldn't imagine how he would be punished for his cheek. Just look at what Lexaeus could do by accident, never mind on purpose!

"It's okay, as long as you didn't mean it," and then he brightened. "Anyway, I'm just way too happy right now to let an E-minor tumble spoil my day."

The Silent Hero feared the worst. "Why is that?"

"Don't tell anyone," said Demyx, and his grin was so wide it could peel an orange. "But I managed to get that prudish little bookworm to go to the dance with me."

"Oh."

"I heard him talking to Vexen, and he said, 'There isn't a Xigbar's chance of playing a successful game of Operation of me going to that ridiculous un-Valentines Day ball.' But he said yes to me, in his stubborn little way of things, yanno."

"You certainly have a way with him." By this point, Lexaeus was physically shaking; causing the floor of the castle to tremor and tremble beneath them, yet Demyx was far too elated to notice.

"Haha, I guess I do, don't I? Are you taking anyone, Lex?"

"No."

"Aw, well maybe next time, ay buddy?" He punched Lexaeus on the arm as an act of jovial companionship. "Anyhoo, I'd better get going, I have to feed Triton or else he'll eat the glass of his tank. Again. See ya later!" It was then that Demyx carried on down the hallway, rhythmically bounding as he sung something like "Slam dunk", and the Silent Hero watched him with such an unexplainable anger that it was spilling from his soul. The castle shook with the earthquake, and he wondered whether it would matter, if the ground just split in two and swallowed that stupid, dirty, little musician whole. He was useless baggage that served no purpose _whatsoever_. No one would miss him. Yet, by the time he had come to his decision, Demyx had turned the corner, and it was just too late.

12345678910111213(14)

Xion was brooding in her room, and reading through her poems with a heavy feeling weighing down her chest. Tears should have fallen down her eyes, but her lack of emotions foiled this idea entirely. She was depressed, and so completely confused, on whom it was that was sending her all these gifts and poetry. She had been so sure it was Axel, but now she wasn't convinced. Perhaps he was just too embarrassed to tell her, or maybe he wanted to love her from afar? It was too painful to believe it wasn't him.

"I'm not giving up on you, my sweet, sweet, Axel," she murmured into her mattress, which sort of smelt like Febreze and a lot like dead animals. There was a loud, deep knocking on the door. "Please come in."

Of course, Xion had been hoping that her beloved was to be her visitor. But she was very much surprised. Xaldin, she remembered, but only just, for she had rarely seen him, let alone spoke with him. They hadn't even been properly acquainted.

"Hello Xion, there is something urgent that I must discuss with you," he began. He looked so agitated, and he fidgeted and paced around the room like a dog with fleas, until he stopped, and he swallowed, facing her. "In vain I have struggled. It will not do. My feelings will not be repressed. You must allow me to tell you how ardently I admire and love you."

Xion almost fell off her bed in shock. Her throat was filled with too many obstructive lumps that she had no way to reply. This… This _thing_ was her secret admirer?

"I want you to go the un-Valentines Day ball with me, as my partner," he continued. And then he spotted his letters left sprawled on the bed. "I wanted to ask in person."

"I-I'm sorry, Xaldin, but you s-see, I like so…" She broke off, because, from the corner of her eye, she saw something long, thin and dangerous emerging from behind Xaldin, a bloodthirsty tip of one of his lances peeking up above his shoulder. "Of course I'll go with you!" She corrected herself loudly.

"Good, I'll pick you up at seven thirty," the Whirlwind Lancer smiled, so pleasantly, and then left. Xion returned to her bed. It just wasn't fair, was it?

12345678910111213(14)

* * *

**Recognise Xaldin's confession from somewhere? Basic literature buffs should know, I'm sure. **

**Please review. It's just a click away. C:**


End file.
